Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki'' is the main protagonist of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars ''and The Crossover Game. He is a bilingual character, speaking English and Japanese. Biography '''THE HERO OF THE SHINOBI WORLD' Naruto was originally introduced as a hyperactive, trouble-making ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. He trained to master the art of ninjutsu: the ability to perform many techniques. He specializes in cloning himself and using a move called Rasengan that will send any opponent flying. Although he known as a hero throughout five great shinobi nations, Naruto is also host to a powerful and feared creature known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. THE LEGACY OF NARUTO UZUMAKI *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' Arcade Opening All-Stars: '''Naruto finally gains control over the Nine-Tails and ventures forth after discovering that his world has been plunged into war. He runs into the Masked Man, who tells him of a gathering of certain people and that Sasuke had gone after them. Naruto, believing this man, heads off in search of his former ally. '''The Crossover Game: '''Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura have been battling Madara Uchiha after the Shinobi Alliance was cast under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, trapping them in illusionary world within their own minds. However, just as Naruto and Sasuke prepare to defeat Madara, another entity emerges from within him: Kaguya Otsusuki. As Naruto prepares to fight Kaguya, she uses her powers to send him and the others into different dimensions. With only the vision of Hagoromo Otsusuki and the Yin half of Kurama to guide him, Naruto is forced to ask people of other worlds if they can transport him back to his own. Rival '''Name: Son Goku Reason: Naruto is searching for Sasuke Uchiha and meets Goku. When he asks if Goku had seen Sasuke, Goku randomly challenges Naruto to a fight. With no other choice, Naruto accepts the challenge. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. Both also have several video games that were developed by Namco Bandai. Goku's clothes appear as DLC for Naruto in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. One of the tailed beasts in Naruto is also named Son Goku. Ending All-Stars: '''After absorbing Polygon Man's power, Naruto returns to his world where he finally reunites with Sasuke Uchiha. The two challenge each other to a fight, and Naruto unleashes his new powers. '''The Crossover Game: TBA Gameplay Naruto's fighting style would reflect his fighting style from the Storm series, reflecting on Rasengan variations and his Shadow Clones. Naruto is permanently playable in his Tailed Beast Mode. Move List center (Square Moves) *'Shadow Clone Combo' - Naruto performs his traditional melee combo while accompanied by two Shadow Clones. *'Tailed Beast Rush' - or + Naruto performs a quick-paced melee combo and finishes by punching the opponent with an enlarged chakra arm. *'Rising Uzumaki Slam' - + Naruto creates two Shadow Clones and spins them upward, bringing them to the ground to knock an opponent upward. *'Shadow Clone Drop' - + Naruto punches the opponent as two Shadow Clones appear from the air, performing a brief melee combo before disappearing. *'Double Chakra Arms' - (Air) Naruto creates two large chakra arms and slams them into the stage. *'Aerial Tailed Beast Rush' - or + (Air) Naruto performs an air dash and attacks with his chakra arm. * Aerial Uzumaki Slam - + (Air) Naruto summons three Shadow Clones and performs the Uzumaki Slam. *'Aerial Clone Drop' - + (Air) Naruto drop kicks the opponent as a Shadow Clone performs an aerial Rasengan. center (Triangle Moves) *'Rasengan' - (Chargeable) Turns into the Planetary Rasengan when charged, causing Naruto to dash across the screen before landing the attack. *'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken' - or + (Throwable when charged) *'Rasengan Barrage' - + - Creates two Rasengans and rushes forward, knocking his oppnent into the air. *'Shadow Clone Rasengan' - + - A Clone attacks with a Rasengan *'Rasengan Riot' - (Air, Chargeable) Naruto creates four chakra arms that each hold a Rasengan, and thrusts them downward. *'Double Shadow Clone Drop' - or + (Air) - Summons two Clones that attack with with a Giant Rasengan *'Aerial Rasengan Barrage' - + (Air) Naruto performs an aerial version of Rasengan Barrage *'Massive Rasengan' - + (Air) Naruto creates a large Rasengan and thrusts it toward the ground while falling. center (Circle Moves) *'Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb' - - Naruto performs a miniature version of his Tailed Beast Bomb, which acts similarly to the Rasengan. *'Twin Rasenshuriken '- or + - Naruto performs a double throwable Rasenshuriken, which collide into a small whirlwind. *'Rasengan Vaccuum' - + - Naruto creates a large Rasengan that will draw opponents toward himself, briefly trapping them if the attack connects. *'Kurama Smash' - + - Naruto briefly transforms into Kurama and slashes at the opponents. *'Clone Spin' - (Air) Naruto summons a Shadow Clone and performs a spin attack. *'Demon Wind Shuriken' - or + (Air) - Naruto throws two large shuriken *'Shadow Clone Launch' - + (Air) - Naruto summons a Clone that throws him upward. The clone will also attack enemies as it falls before disappearing. *'Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu' - + (Air) - Summons a large toad that smashes into the stage center (Cross Moves) *'Shadow Clone Jump' - (After first jump) - Uses a Shadow Clone to jump higher (Can be used twice) *'Wall Run' - or + (Hold)- Naruto is able to run up a wall and stand there. **'Shuriken Throw' - Any Attack (While on a wall) (Throws) *'Tailed Beast Flash Bullet' - or Naruto performs a quick dash around the opponent before performing a sliding kick, knocking the opponent behind himself *'Giant Rasengan'- Naruto tosses the opponent into the air and creates four chakra arms that thrust a large Rasengan into the opponent. *'Chakra Arm Slam' - Naruto creates a chakra arm and slams the opponent into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'True Taikyoku Rasengan' - (Level 1): Naruto peforms an enhanced Rasengan with Kushina and Minato supporting the power. If the attack connects, it will launch an opponent across the stage, KO-ing any additional opponents that it hits along the way. *'Tailed Beast Bomb' - (Level 2): Naruto transforms into Kurama Mode and performs the Tailed Beast Bomb, KO-ing any opponent within the attack's range. (Stage-wide range) *'Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken' - (Level 3): A cutscene plays in which Naruto syncs his chakra with Kurama's and forms a massive Rasenshuriken as Kurama charges a Tailed Bast Bomb. Naruto launches the Rasenshuriken as small Tailed Beast Bombs orbit it, forming a massive, explosive whirlwind. Taunts *'The Will of Fire' - Naruto tightens his headband and says, "You can't beat me!" *'I'm Hungry!' - Naruto attempts to eat a bowl of ramen, only to find it empty, and tosses it away in anger. *'My Two Suns' - Naruto transforms into his Nine-Tails Mode as the ghosts of his parents appear behind him and he says, "I won't lose to anyone!" Quotes *When Selected: **"Let's go, Kurama." **"I won't lose to anyone! **"I swear I'll take you down!" *Prematch: **"Let's go!" *Item Pick-up: **"Did Kakashi-sensei leave this behind?" **"What kind of weapon is this?" **"This isn't ramen!" **"What's this?" **"Is this a ninja tool?" *Using True Taikyoku Rasengan : **"Mom, Dad. Let's go!" *Using Tailed Beast Bomb: **"Here we go, Kurama! Tailed Beast Bomb" *Using Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken: **"Sync with me, Kurama! Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken!" *Successful KO: **"That's my ninja way." **"I won't lose to anyone!" **"Sorry, no time for autographs." **"I fight for what I believe in!" **"I don't know how to lose!" **"This was my Shinobi Alliance Jutsu!" **"I have the ultimate partner on my side!" **"Darkness, hatred...I'll crush all that stuff!" (Villain KO's) *Respawn: **"C'mon, make my day." **"I won't die until I become Hokage!" **"You can't beat me like that!" **"Ow! Try not to overdo it next time!" **"No more holding back!" **"The world will not end!" **"My will burns brighter!" **"People are counting on me for a lot of stuff...so I won't mess up!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction A cloud of smoke appears on-screen and disappears to show him with his arms crossed. Naruto adjusts his headband and points his fist forward, saying "Let's go!" Naruto transforms into Tailed Beast Mode and extends his arm. Naruto holds a kunai in his hand and strikes a pose Winning Screen Extends his arm with his fist pointing at the camera and then points his thumb at his headband saying, "I won't lose!" Naruto moves his arm to the side and makes a fist with his other arm. Naruto transforms into his Six Paths Mode and teleports off-screen. Points to his headband with a determined look on his face and says, "You can't beat us!". Losing Screen Naruto bows his head and turns away. Falls to his knees and his headband falls off. Punches the ground. Holds his arm in front of his eyes and bows his head. Results Screen Victory: Naruto stands, smiling as he points to his headband. Loss: Naruto grasps his stomach as he is surrounded by red chakra. Idle Animation Naruto stands in a battle-ready stance, swaying side-to-side, similar to the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, and will occasionally tighten his headband and strike a pose. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Naruto Shippuden OST: Shippuden *Naruto Shippuden OST: Heaven-Shaking Event Level 3 Super Theme *Road to Ninja OST: My Name Costumes Some characters in LeeHatake's PlayStation All-Stars and The Crossover Game have extra costumes as their fifth alternate color. Kurama Link Mode Naruto's current Tailed Beast Mode in the series. * Default: Naruto's standard Tailed Beast Mode * Kurama Chakra: Naruto's original Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. He no longer has the cloak and his seals are different. * New Sage Mode: Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode. His cloak is shorter and jumpsuit is completely black. * Yin Mode: Naruto's Chakra Cloak is completely red, and his jumpsuit is black. * Adult Naruto: Naruto appears as an adult with short hair and a Hokage cloak. Shippuden Naruto as he appears in the current series. * Default: Orange Jumpsuit with Black Stripes, Black Headband * Young Naruto: White Collar, Blue Patchings, Orange Jumpsuit, Blue Headband * Uzumaki Clan: Dark Red Jumpsuit, Black Headband, Red Hair * Reverse Color: Black Jumpsuit with Orange Stripes, Dark Silver Headband. * The Final Battle: Naruto appears with only his left arm, no jacket, heavy battle damage, no headband, and bruises on his face. Goku Costume Naruto wearing Goku's clothes. His Rasengan attacks are also changed, and he uses them as if he were doing the Kamehameha. *Default: Orange Gi with Blue Undershirt and Belt, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Blue Boots *Kid Trunks Naruto: Teal Gi with Orange Undershirt and Belt, Purple Hair, Green Eyes, Brown Boots *Gohan Naruto: Blue Gi with Red Undershirt and Belt, Black Hair, Black Eyes, Red Boots *Dark Costume: Dark Red Gi with Black Undershirt, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Black Boots *Second Goku Outfit: Naruto wears Goku's battle-damaged attire from his battle on Namek, complete with cuts and bruises. Menma His evil counterpart in the movie Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. *Default: Black Hair, One Sharingan Eye, One Blue Eye, Red Gloves, Black Pants *Dark Naruto: Blonde Hair, Red Eyes with black scelera, Black Gloves, Orange Pants *Sage Mode Training: Blonde Hair, Yellow Toad-Like Eyes with red rings, Tan Gloves, Red and Black Pants *Young Minato: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Blue Gloves, Dark Blue Pants *Mecha-Naruto: Naruto appears as Mecha-Naruto. Sage Mode Naruto's original Sage Mode gives him a robe and scroll outfit. *Default: Red Robe with Black Flame Pattern, Orange Jumpsuit, Yellow Toad-Like Eyes with red rings, Brown Scroll. *Hokage Naruto: White Robe with Red Flame Pattern, Orange Jumpsuit, Blue Eyes, Red Scroll *Akatsuki Naruto: Black Robe with Red and White Cloud Patterns, Dark Blue Jumpsuit, Blue Eyes, Black Scroll. *Student Naruto: Black Robes with White Interior Design, White Shirt and Blue Pants, Blue Eyes, White Scroll *The Last: Naruto has shorter hair and wears his outfit from The Last: Naruto the Movie. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Kurama (The Nine-Tailed Fox) *DLC: Sasuke Uchiha Icons: *Rank 5: Young Naruto *Rank 6: Kakashi Hatake *Rank 7: Sakura Haruno *Rank 9: Iruka Umino *Rank 11: One-Tailed Naruto *Rank 12: Jiraiya *Rank 14: Four-Tailed Naruto *Rank 15: Gaara *Rank 17: Tsunade *Rank 18: Sage Naruto *Rank 20: Killer Bee *Rank 21: Sage Naruto (Nine-Tails Chakra Eyes) *Rank 23: Minato Namikaze *Rank 24: Kushina Uzumaki *Rank 50: Bijuu Mode Naruto *Rank 200: Team 7's Group Picture Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Ichiraku Ramen *Rank 19: The Forest of Death *Rank 22: The Hokage Faces *Rank 25: The Tailed Beast Ruins *Rank 300: Valley of the End Gallery Goku Naruto.png|Naruto's Goku outfit Menma Naruto.png|Naruto as Menma Anime Match.png|Naruto vs Luffy vs Goku Goku vs Naruto.png|Naruto in Goku's arcade, as his rival Naruto Goku Leaked.png|Naruto and Goku's "Twitter" reveal Naruto Goku Overtime.png|Naruto and Goku's OVERTIME! Naruto Forms.png 2l2D4Hs.png|Naruto's old render, before the moveset change Naruto.png Saiyan Naruto.png Goku Narutod.png Hokage Naruto Storm 3.png Naruto sage mode render by luishatakeuchiha-d5of0w3.png Goku Naruto Render.png Naruto Storm 2.png Trivia *Like Kat and Sly Cooper, Naruto would appear cel-shaded as he uses his appearance from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. *Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Monkey D. Luffy, and Yusuke Urameshi also appear as playable fighters in J-Stars Victory VS, a 3D manga brawler developed by Namco Bandai that celebrates the 45th anniversary of Weekly Shonen Jump. *Both Naruto and Goku have worn each others' outfits in their own games, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, respectively. *Naruto is one of three characters that doesn't swim, as he is able to walk on water. The others are Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. *He is also the only character who can perform a double Triple Jump, utilizing his special Shadow Clone Jump. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC Category:Naruto Category:Manga/Anime Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:The Crossover Game Category:PlayStation 4 Characters